The Truth
by KellyPNguyen
Summary: Fabian and Nina have a HUGE secret that everyone is dying to know. Once  everyone finds out new surprizes come and House of anubis will never be the same again. Rated T because I want it to be!
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Author's Notes:** Hi, this is my first Fanfiction EVER! I was thinking about this so here it is. Please leave good reviews and let's see the going onward... :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis and would like to however sadly I don't own it or anything except the plot. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! **

**Ch. 1: They find out. **

Nina's Point of View

Today was going to perfect! Fabian and I were going to be alone for an entire weekend! I can't wait since we got together. It all happened during a Sibuna meeting when Amber and Patricia pushed us and we kissed each other for 3 minutes! We talked about it and became an official couple. Everybody else was going to a movie and somewhere else for the weekend. No Trudy, no Victor, no nobody. Just us. After everyone left for the weekend I went inside my room to study the page of hieroglyphics we had just found when I heard someone enter the room. Assuming it was Fabian I turned around but crashing into his lips as a result. The kiss was so passionate and had feeling she kissed back harder. She started undoing his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck as he had them around her waist. Oh this is so good she thought to herself.

**5 minutes later… **

Both of the teens were lying on Nina's bed in the nude kissing each other passionately but decided to stop and just lay there. Eventually they fell asleep with Nina's head on Fabian's chest and his arm against her chest.

Amber's POV

We sat in Patricia's car waiting to arrive at our hotel in about 7 hours as we just left the house. I was just flipping through a magazine as usual but one particular page caught my eye. It said, "**Brad Kavanagh and Nathalia Ramos costars and dating?**" At the bottom was a picture of two people exactly like Nina and Fabian. My jaw dropped open and so did the others when I showed them. Driving back to the house to get some explaining done, I ran into the house first bursting into my room yelling, "Nina, Fabian?" Looking at them on the bed I screamed ran out of the room and fainted. "Amber?" Nina yelled back. My eyes fluttered open but shut again.

**A bit of a cliffhanger hey? I'll update tomorrow so expect one. Please review. Fire will be used to burn my homework (joke! I love homework!)CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON UNTIL IT BREAKS! Thanks! Bye! I'll probably add another chapter at 7 when I finish my homework so expect one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: HI! I am back! I know I had some problems with my previous chaps but here's the second one. **

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys, my mom freaked out because a bunch of you liked it! :) I'll update at let's say 6:00 today so expect one, sorry if it's not there because my mom picked me up 45 minutes late! Anyways let's see the going onward! Also HUGE thanks to wolfie who helped me…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for the plot okay? DON'T SUE ME! **

**Ch. 2 **

**Nina's POV**

"Oh no!" I thought to myself. I shook Fabian awake as he stirred. I raced downstairs to see Amber lying on the floor unconscious. I tried waking her up and everyone was staring at me like I am some murderer. I attempted slapping her, pinching her, even kicking her foot until a light bulb went inside my mind. I reached inside my pant pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill waving it over her nose. She started stirring as Fabian walked down the stairs. The first words she said were,

"Explain this." She pointed at a magazine with Fabian and my pictures.

"Oh no" I said as Fabian came closer.

"Care to explain?" Patricia scolded.

I took a deep breath and told my tale.

"Well, you see my name is not Nina Martin it's Nathalia Ramos."

Fabian chimed in and said, "And my name is not Fabian Rutter it is Brad Kavanagh.

Both sentences earned many gasps from the crowd on front of us.

I explained to them, "Um… well you see I am a movie star and wanted to have a normal life. I had signed onto a movie called, "**What the…?" **in America and met Brad there because he was my costar. We started dating but stopped once he went to England. I found out I was going to school in England and when I met Brad here we were all surprised. We decided to date again so here we are." I took another deep breath and snuggled into Fabian's arms.

Everyone looked immensely confused and I was just as perplexed though I do not know why. I looked up into Fabian…ur Brad's chocolate orbs and he gave me a reassuring look. I went up to Amber and said, "Could you come with me to the store?"

"Sure! Why?"

"Umm… you know why."

"Oh yeah."

We rushed over to the closest store and I headed towards the woman's department. I grabbed the first test they had and rushed to the check-out counter. The lady gave me a disgusted look and ran back to the house. Once I went to the bathroom, I urinated as fast as I could. Five minutes later the results shocked my immensely.

**So that's that. I'm sorry if that was not as good as me first one. (Fire will be used to burn my dance uniform and violin!) CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON UNTIL IT BREAKS! Thanks for reading! Maybe 2 chappys at 7? **

**-Kelly P. Nguyen**


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

Chapter 3

**Author's notes: OH NO! I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN OVER A MONTH! You wonder why? I died of writer's block. But then I went to King's Cross station with Harry Potter and went back to life. If you r a HP fan and you read HP7 then you understand. Sorry I haven't been updating! I fell HORRIBLE! Don't worry I have 20 chapters prepared and if I get 5 reviews more, I'll update chapter 4. If I get 10 more, chapters 5 & 6 will be up and if I get anything above 10 I'll update ALL OF THE CHAPTERS! Please read and review and you know what? That will earn a bunch of chapters in one day! Plus don't forget to read my other story I need desperate reviews on… House of Mysteries! PLEASE READ THAT STORY AND U WILL GET SO MANY MORE CHAPTERS ON THIS STORY! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I AM GETTING! 20 already! I've seen stories that have 10 chapters with 5 reviews! Not to make fun of anybody! SORRY FOR THAT OUTBURST! **

**Disclaimer: I own N-O-T-H-I-N-G! **

Nina's POV

Right there in my hands was a pregnancy test with a pink positive sign. My vision blurred and I started crying into Amber's shoulders. I can't be a teen parent! My acting career, school, and…FABIAN! How will I tell Fabian? I messed up! Will it be a boy or girl? What should the name be? WAIT! I am not Amber. I should tell him. After all, he is the father. Drying my eyes I wipe the mascara off my face noticing how much of a mess my face was. Mascara splattered everywhere, my lipstick stained my cheeks, and my hair was in a rat's nest. I don't care. I sprint as fast as a cheetah to Fabian's and Mick's room I practically kicked down the door when I found it was locked and cried at what was before me. Fabian and Joy were kissing and didn't pull away until I stepped inside. Stepping inside the room I did the only thing I wanted to do. I slapped the stupid bitch and punched her in the nose. I face Fabian and stomped as hard as I can on his foot and ran outside of Anubis house sliding down the back wall of the house and started crying as hard as possible. Whenever I thought of Fabian and the baby growing inside of me it made cry harder. The water works couldn't stop. I felt defeated.

Fabian's POV

My god! What have I done? I have an explanation Nina!

*Flashback while Nina was taking the test*

I heard a knock at my door as I was strumming on my guitar playing a melody I planned to write as a song for Nina.

"Come in!" I yelled not wanting to ruin my train of thought for the song.

To my surprise, Joy walked different then when I remembered her. She was wearing all pink (like Amber) only the outfits showed a bit more skin. That's what I love about Nina. She wore anything that didn't show any skin and look beautiful. Anyway, Joy was wearing 7 inch black heels with a sparkly pink dress that went up so high it looked like her underwear would fall off if she started walking. She caked on all the makeup she owned unlike Nina who wore minimal makeup and still look as glowing as the sun.

"Oh Fabes! I'm back! Let's get back together and see where we left off!" She cooed as she pulled me off my bed and started kissing me.

"STOP!" I yelled shoving her away from me, "I love Nina; not you!"

"You idiot! She is just a lonely bitch who isn't worth it!" she yelled kissing me as hard as ever and started licking my lips begging for entrance. I pushed off her again but when I did Nina came into the room slapping and punching Joy and stomping me on the foot. Joy laughed hysterically and started to come closer to my but I shoved her as hard as I could and ran to find Nina.

*End of flashback*

What have I done? I rushed out the door as fast as possible and found Nina bawling her eyes out. As she noticed me I took a look at her, her hair all messy and eyes red and puffy but still more beautiful than Joy any day.

"You know what? I'm pregnant with your baby and you think you have the right to make out with a slut? You nincompoop! I love you and all you do is…"

I cut off by kissing her as passionately as I could full on the lips making it a make out session. The rain starts to fall and I know it's a bit cliché but it felt like the most perfect moment in the world. I hear flashes in the background and it's probably the paparazzi. I still don't care. I'm with Nina now.

**Wow! That's the most fluff I have ever written! Please review! CC encouraged and please tell me how to make it a bit better. Just don't yell at me. You guys make sad doing that k? Don't forget to read my other stories. Just click on my bio and check the stories PLEASE! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN MY HOMEWORK! SEE THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE THAT SAYS REVIEW? WELL IF U R SMART CLICK IT. IF YOU ARE DUMB, JUST CLICK IT ANYWAY AND REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
